Faking for Real
by GrimmKurosaki
Summary: Axel seems straight dating Namine and all. Roxas wants him. What's the plan? AxelxRoxas. Better than it sounds!
1. The Plan

'_God he's hot…' _Roxas thought to himself as he stared at the back of his head. He moved to the edge of his desk to see his face, and instead of admiration, he felt jealousy as the red head twirled Namine's hair around his fingers. _'Damn, I wish that blonde would die.' _He shook the aweful thought out of his head. _'No, I don't wish that… I just want Axel to be mine.'_

A few moments later, the bell rang for the end of class. Roxas took his time packing his belongings as he watched Axel and Namine leave.

As Roxas reached the door, Axel walked around the corner and bumped into him, knocking all the papers from his hands and scattered over the floor.

"Ooops, sorry!" Axel said sarcastically, and walked to his desk to retrieve his forgotten pencil. Roxas blushed furiously and fell to his knees o begin picking up his papers, but paused when he saw a pair of feet in front of him. Looking up, he saw Axel standing over him, smiling that sexy smile.

To his surprise, the red-head kneeled down and began picking up papers, then handed them to Roxas as they both stood. "Th-thank you." He stuttered and blushed bright with embarrassment. "Don't thank me. Anyway, the real reason for me coming back here is to ask you if you would like to attempt to be cool and join me at lunch. I'll be waiting." Before Roxas could respond, Axel walked away and disappeared into the crowd, leaving him speechless.

…-…-….-

Roxas walked swiftly down the hall to music class with Demyx; his head down as he went. Of course, as always, Demyx had to wave at him like an idiot with a big stupid grin on his face every time he sees him. He sat down and Demyx noticed his face was red, he knew Roxas had a crush on Axel.

Smiling, he whispered to him. "So did anything happen today in Chemistry?" His blush deepened. "Axel invited me to his table at lunch…"

"Awe, my Roxy's growin' up!" Demyx threw his rams around him in a childish gesture and giggled.

"Demyx! Pay attention." Automatically, Demyx straightened in his chair. "Yes, Sir!" Zach, who was the teacher, rolled his eyes.

Ten minutes before class was over, Roxas noticed Demyx was scribbling something on paper.

"What are yo-"

"Shh! Here." Demyx handed the note to him under his desk and smiled. Slowly, he opened the piece of paper, making sure Zach didn't notice. It read:

'_I hope Axel chooses you over Namine. Boyfriends are better, he should realize, and their better kissers! 3_

_Love, Your Bestie,_

_Demyx_

A shadow loomed over his desk, he looked up slowly to see Zach, who grabbed the note and read to himself. "My, my, what's this?" Roxas blushed when he saw him smile. Surprisingly, he gave the note back and winked.

Stunned, he turned to Demyx and whipered. "He winked at me!" Demyx just shrugged his shoulders with another stupid smile.

The bell rang and everybody rushed out of the room, Demyx and Roxas were th last to leave, always. "Roxas." Zach called to him. Roxas looked at Demyx who said, "I'll wait for you outside." He walked out and Roxas turned to the teacher and walked towards him, stopping in front of his desk. "So, the note."

"Oh, about that, Im sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt-"

"No, no, that's fine. What was on the note is what concerns me." Zach spoke with a soft voice, almost comforting. "Oh…"

"Don't worry, you're not in trouble or anything. Just wanted to give you some advice, maybe not even that." He paused, and looked at Roxas with a gentle gaze. "Do you like Axel?" Roxas caught his breath and nodded slightly. "Well." Zach lifted Roxas' chin. "You are a good kid Roxas, and by no means do I want you to get hurt, by far, you are my favorite student. Understand so far?" Roxas whispered. "Yes…"

"Good, now listen. Be careful with Axel. I don't know much about him, but he looks like a damn brat in my eyes." He laughed softly and released Roxas to pat him on the shoulder. "Remember what I said, clear?"

"Yes, Sir!" Roxas smiled at Zach, who winked one last time at him. "Now get to lunch, kid." Roxas made his way out the door to meet Demyx, who was waiting patiently. "Ooooh, tell me what happened! I'm gonna die!"

"No you're not Dem. Anyway, he just told me to watch out for Axel and called him a damn brat." Roxas made sure to leave out the part where Zach said he was his favorite, he didn't want to hurt Demyx.

"Did he say anything else?"

"Nope, that's it." They made their way to the lunchroom straight down the hall and automatically Roxas began his search for Axel, who was easy to find. "Oh, I gotta see Axel. Tell you what happens later."

"Okay! Have fun Roxy!" Demyx went to sit with Sora and Riku, while Roxas spotted Axel, Marluxia and Zexion at the table against the back wall (And of course Zexion is by the wall reading). Seeing Axel, he became shy, and walked towards the table with burning red cheeks.

Axel was the first to glance up and smile, then as he go closer, the other two looked up as well. He patted the seat next to him, beckoning Roxas to sit. After sitting, Axel said, "I didn't think you'd actually have the guts to come buddy!"

"Well. I didn't want to disappoint you…" Roxas said with his head down. "Isn't that thoughtful." Axel hung his arm over Roxas' shoulder. "Namine isn't even that considerate." Zexion said without looking up from his book. "Really?" He questioned. Perking up slightly. "Well, duh, haven't you noticed?" Marluxia continued after a pause. "It's always the most popular kids in school ho have to date each other, 'cause that's what everyone wants. But the thing is, Axel don't have real feelings for that dumb blonde." Axel picked up where he left off. "Yeah, it's all an act, but she really loves me, and I can't get her off me." Marluxia started again. "He tried once." Zexion commented last. "Yeah, but she got totally pissed and threw a hissy fit."

"Wow, and all this time I thought you guys were for real." Roxas tried to remain calm, his heart was beating fast; there was actually a chance.

"Never. No way. No how. Girls are stupid. Their a joke when it comes to love." Axel shook his head as he spoke. "So basically you're saying that you're… gay." He tried to keep the excitement out of his voice. "Exactly, I'm gay. Got it memorized?"

"That's just great…" Roxas pressed his voice, trying to sound unimpressed and bored.

"So Roxy, what's your sexuality?" 'Marluxia just had to ask…' Roxas thought.

"Do I have to answer?" I'd love it if you would, Roxy." Axel gave him hat sexy smile. 'Damn it Axel… there's no chance if I lie about this, and I can't resist that, oh so sexy smile…'

"I'm… gay." He said, and blushed. "Well, well, well Roxy, I'm surprised." Although Axel didn't sound so; sarcastic bastard…

"Do you have a crush?" Marluxia asked, and without thinking he said yes. 'Damn it Roxas! Stupid me!' And of course Axel had to ask. "Who?"

"Ummm, I'm not… gonna answer…" Marluxia pleaded. "Awe, c'mon!"

"You can tell me. C'mon, whisper it to me…" Roxas leaned towards Axel and whispered in his ear. "I'm not telling you." Axel laughed and said. "Good one."

"Time is being wasted on nonsense. If you really want to get rid of Namine, I suggest you start planning." Not once did Zexion look up from his book while speaking, not even a facial expression. It's like he never even had spoken.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Roxas asked, in which Maluxia responded. "Well, there's only one way, and that's to make her jealous, and there you go, she hates Axel."

"It has to be the perfect someone." Axel turned slightly to look at Roxas and smiled sexily once more. Zexion made a comment that struck him.

"Have fun, Roxas."

"Wait… what!"


	2. Step 1 and 2 Is A Sweet Success

Hand in hand, they walked down the hallway, Axel smiling and Roxas blushing.

Why me?

Dont play dumb Roxy, I know its me you have a crush on. Axel gave him a side-glance and smiled knowingly. H-how did you know? Roxas stared at him in utter embarrassment. Youre too easy to figure out. Every time I look at you, all I see is a big stupid look of embarrassment, which, to me, it was kind of cute.

Really? Roxas let out a sigh and smiled. You betcha. Axel squeezed his hand.

Axel! There you are! Namine walked quickly towards Axel, then stopped dead in her tracks. A look of terror overwhelmed her face as she stared at the pairs intertwined fingers.

What is the meaning of this?

Im dumping you. He said out cold and flat, with a touch of boredom.

Her face turned red with anger. She was pissed. Namine looked at Roxas. How dare you steel him from me! At this, Axel stepped in front of him and lowered his voice to her. He doesnt need to be blamed, dont get him mixed up in your bullshit, it was my decision and mine only. Namine stared at Axels hard face for what seemed like hours.

Its not over Axel Namine turned and walked away.

And theres step one. Axel smiled once again, but saw Roxas staring down the hallway. He followed his gaze and spotted Namine watching from a distance. Smiling, he pushed Roxas against the lockers and kissed him deeply. At once, Namines face became red, either with anger or embarrassment, maybe even both, and walked off.

And theres step two. Make her even more pissed off. Axel pulled him away from the lockers.

Wow

Oh, sorry about that Roxy. Do I taste good? Roxas blushed furiously and looked at Axel, who shrugged innocently with a stupid Demyx looking grin, and looked away.

Well, I gotta get to class. A total change of subject, but true. See you tomorrow in Chemistry!

Yeah, tomorrow. Roxas said nonchalantly.

Love you Roxy! Roxas replied uncomfortably with, Uhh, I love you too. He walked swiftly to his last two classed of the day, excitement still a burning ecstasy inside him.


	3. Consequences

The next day, Roxas gets to Chemistry only to find out Axel had asked if their seats could be changed.

"So, where do we sit? Asked the blonde, who was now looking around the room. "We sit in the back now." He noticed Axel emphasized 'we', meaning just the two of them moved. Axel grabbed his hand and lead him to the back, they sat down, and the redhead whispered to him. "Here's the next step. Time to mess around a bit."

"How… I'm afraid to know." Roxas replied and sighed.

"Like this."

Namine was looking back behind her, staring straight at the both of them. Axel acted like he didn't notice her and reached towards Roxas. He took a piece of his hair and twirled it around his fingers, like he used to do to her. Namine still stared, un-phased y this simple action. Axel noticed this.

"Sorry, Roxas." Roxas froze as Axel slid his hand down to his lap and grabbed his leg, he leaned over and kissed his cheek, then whispered. "Oh Roxy, I'm sorry, but I just can't seem to resist…" Roxas shuddered and closed his eyes. Then it was gone. He opened his eyes and looked beside himself to Axel, who was smiling at him. "Enjoyed that, didn't you." Roxas blushed, then remembered Namine. "Wh-what about-"

"Don't worry, she's pissed again. Plus she got told to turn around." The blnde didn't remember that part. "I… I didn't know she got told that…"

"Looks like you were enjoying yourself a little much, Roxy. You're cute." He smiled. "Yeah, but… why didn't he tell-"

"Roxas. He's gay. Haven't you noticed? He totally understands us."

The bell rang and once more he had to part with Axel, who took his hand and helped him out of his chair.

"Love you Roxy."

"L-love you too… Axel." They said this before parting ways. Roxas went straight to Music class to tell Demyx everything.

…..

"So yeah… there's that." Demyx stared, the biggest smile he'd ever seen on his face, his smile was so great, Roxas swore he saw his eyes twinkle…

'Oh no…' Roxas thought, as he watched Demyx open his arms. 'Here it comes…' Demyx threw his arms around him and squeezed the life outta him.

"D-dem, I can't breathe!" Dexyx released him. "Sorry! I can't help it, I'm just soooo happy!"

"When are you not happy Dem." Of course, he shrugged his shoulders.

The ball rang for the end of the period, it was the same routine as yesterday.

"Roxas." Zach stopped him once again while Demyx waited outside.

"Yes sir?"

"You can call me Zach ya know. You're more than just my student." He smiled. "Sorry… Zach." Roxas leaned against one of the desks, and Zach came around and stood with him. "So how's it going? With Axel, I mean."

"Well… uh, good actually. He surprises me."

"That's good." Zach leaned down to Roxas. "Hey." Roxas looked up at him. "If you have any problems, you come to me. I'll always be here for you Roxas."

"Thank you, Zach." Zach brought him in for a hug, which surprised him, but he let it go, comforted. He felt reassured, he knew he could count on Zach. Roxas held him tightly.

After Zach pulled away, he ruffled Roxas' hair and smiled. "Get to lunch buddy."

Rpxas left the class with a smile that seemed to make Demyx curious.

"So, Roxy. What did he tell you?"

"Oh… he just asked how it was going with me and Axel." He still felt the warmth of Zach's hug. He felt like Zach was the loving; caring brother he had always wanted.

"That was a long time for a question so simple." Demyx cocked an eyebrow. "I hesistated."

"Whatever you say, Roxy."

….

They walked into the lunchroom and parted ways. He felt butterflies in his stomach as he walked towards the table. After sitting down, Axel put his arm aover his shoulders and kissed his cheek.

"Well, I see its going good. Poor Miss Priss. Got her mate taken from her." Marluxia grinned slyly.

"Namine wanted me to give this to you, it's a note." Zexion handed him the note, smelling of roses n pink paper. Roxas heard a 'pfft' from Axel. He opened it and it read:

'Dear Roxas,

Come to the garden behind the school after your lunch. We need to talk, and make sure you're alone.

Namine 3

"Axel…" He shows Axel, immediately he frowns. "I'm going with you."

"No! Axel, I'll be fine." Roxas calmed himself, breathing steadily.

"Yes! Roxy, what if it's a trap! I don't want you to get hurt…" Axel lowered his voice as he said the last words. "I'm going alone Axel. I'm sorry." Instead of waiting 'til the end of lunch, he got up and left.

It wasn't until he was waiting in the garden that he was confused. 'Why didn't I want Axel to come? He only wanted to protect me…' He waited by an oak tree, his thoughts still confusing him. He heard footsteps, and what appeared was not Namine. This figure was tall, and wearing a cloak of the Organization. No… not her… not Namine. 'Axel was right… damn it.'

The figure pulled down his hood; it was Xigbar.

Roxas gasped, before he could speak, Xigbar grabbed him by his neck and held him against the tree. He was helpless now; he couldn't call for Axel.

Xigbar kneed him in the stomach three times, hard enough for blood to drip out the corner of his mouth. Roxas received one hard punch to the face.

Then he heard a familiar voice… he heard his name…

"Roxas! Xigbar you son of a bitch!" Xigbar dropped him and fully faced Axel. "Well, well, well, looks what's here to save poor Roxy."

"Watch it…" Axel said in a low voice, almost a growl. "And what are you gonna do?"

"Kick your ass, that's what, you sick fuck." He was pissed. "Try me." Xigbar challenged. Axel stared at him, his hate so strong and his will to save Roxas fierce, the grass beneath Xigbar's feet caught fire and made him jump. It caught his cloak and he started to panic as Axel walked towards him. As he struggled to put the fire out, Axel grabbed him by the throat and held him in the air. His hands scorched his throat, leaving black finger marks. He let the flames spread and burn him until he screamed, then was dropped to the ground; not dead, but unable to move.

Axel went to the passed out blonde and picked him up in his arms, taking to the nurse, Aerith.

"Oh my, what happened?" She asked as she checked over his bruises. "Well…"

"Oh, nevermind. Don't worry, he'll be fine, he'll awake in a few." After she spoke, she called in Xemnas, who was the Head Master.

"Now what possibly could be so bad, you needed to cont-" He stopped when he saw Axel. "Okay Axel. What happened? Who did this to Roxas?"

Axel began explaining. "Well Master Xemnas… Xigbar did this to him…"

"And where is he now?" He asked curiously, knowing Axel only too well. "In the garden." Axel had to fight to keep a straight face. Xemnas left in search for the Freeshooter, who was charred.

Aerith sat at her desk and jotted down notes on where the blonde was injured. Axel sat by the unconscious Roxas and waited.

Afew minutes later, Roxas wakes up and smiles when he sees Axel by his side, who bent down to give him a kiss.

"What happened to Xigbar?"

Axel smiled. "He's a bit… burnt."

"Axel!" He said in shock. "Would you rather me have watched and laughed my ass off while he beat you until you were half dead?"

"N-no…" Roxas stuttered and looked down. "Then shut up. Be glad I came for you, Roxy."

"Thank you… Axel." He looked up at the red head, who smiled and said, "No need to thank me, when you have me." Roxas smiled.

Both turned when someone came in the door. It was Xemnas and Xigbar, in which the former called for Axel and Roxas. They got up and walked to Xemnas' office, Roxas leanng against Axel for support.

"So." Xemnas looked towards Axel. "Tell me exactly how this all happened."

"Well to start, Roxas received a letter from Namine, saying that she wanted to privately meet him in our school garden." Axel paused for Roxas to hand the note to Xemnas. 'At least Axel left out the part on why I got the note in the first place…' Roxas thought, while the Head Mater read, leaving the room silent. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Yes, is Namine present? Well tell her to come down to the Head Masters office. Thank you." Xemnas hung up the phone and sat down in his seat, looking over the three. Roxas began to feel uncomfortable as he stared at him.

Namine walked into the room and was surprised to see Xigbar and his burnt flesh. She gave Axel a look of pure hate.

"Well, now that we're all here, Namine, Xigbar, Axel. Suspended." Roxas looked from Xemnas to Axel, then back again and says, "W-wait. I have to be punished too."

"What for?" Xemnas stared at him in surprise. "Umm… because I encouraged her to send a threat… otherwise none of this would've happened." Xemnas tapped a pen on his desk for a moment in thought. "Alright. I'll accept your answer even though I still think you should not. Suspended, all four of you."

.,….


	4. Happy Endings

I hope you all enjoy the ending!

….

As Axel and Roxas walked across the parking lot, Namine ran up behind them, stopping Axel and screams.

"How dare you! How dare you go a-" Before she could finish, Axel cut her off.

"Don't you ever… ever, try to hurt Roxas again. You are nothing to me. And never were. And if you dare even look at Roxas, I swear, I'll make sure you never leave the hospital." Axel grabbed Roxas by the arm genly and walked him to his red Mustang GT.

Once inside the car, Axel wasted no time in grabbing Roxas by the chin and gave him their first real kiss.

"So, do we have to keep pretending?" Axel asked, smiling sexily at the blonde. "I would prefer that I was yours for keeping."

"That's good enough for me baby." They shared another kiss before starting the car and driving to Axel's house.

Once they were inside, they kissed messily into the bedroom where they stripped. Axel couldn't help but push him onto the bed. Their kissing became rough and forced; ignoring their neeed for air, getting just enough.

Axel's hands began to roam and touch Roxas, who made little noises as their lips and tongues tangled.

"A-axel…" Roxas parted with Axel's lips and whispered. "I've never done th-this before." The redhead smiled. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

"No!" Axel looked at Roxas surprised. "Roxy, I don't want you getting hurt."

"I don't care, I want it the way you give it. I'll take it, and I'll scream for you." Roxas paused to look lustfully at him. "Be rough, give me all you've got." Axel smiled sadistically, as Roxas felt his fingertips heating and burning his sides. He just clenched his teeth.

"That's what I like to hear Roxas. I'm warning you, you better be ready."

"I am."

"Good, 'cause once I start, I'm uncontrollable."

Roxas screamed as Axel thrust in, he could feel the rough force along ith his fingers burning into his sides. As Axel continued, Roxas had his teeth clenched and was trembling; his eyes watering. Never had he felt this immense pain, yet such pleasure it gave him.

But this was enough fooling around, he wanted more and Axel would give it to him.

"More Axel, more! I need it, I need you." Roxas spoke seductively, his eyes half lidded. Axel for once was taken back by this change.

Although… he did enjoy this new mindset.

"I thought you said you were uncontrollable. C'mon, give me all you've got." Roxas was moving his hips upwards, showing Axel.

"Now this is what I call fun."

Axel flipped Roxas over onto his hands and knees. "Is this what you wanted Roxy? 'Cause this is what you're getting." Axel pounded into Roxas full force.

"Ahh! Oh god, yes Axel!" Roxas threw his head back, moaning and screaming. Aexl grabbed Roxas by the hair and pushed in further, searching for that one spot. His hips rocked and slammed onto Roxas, hearing the sound of skin against skin. He moaned softly to himself, but it became louder instantly. He felt his cock harden unimaginably as he heard the sweet sexy cry of orgasmic pleasure. Axel smiled and hit his prostate over and over again, each time, hearing the most luscious sound coming from his lovers' lips.

"A-axel, I-I can feel M-myself-" Roxas couldn't continue his sentence, for he was in too deep on ecstasy. Axel knew what he meant. He reached and took hold of Roxas' member, squeezing it lightly at first. Not thinking it was possible, Roxas let out a more sexier high pitched cry than before.

"Ah! Roxy!"

That sound caused he redhead to release inside the blonde. Roxas let go onto Axel's hand, who as he rode out his orgasm, slowed and focused a few forced thrusts, causing Roxas to gasp; his mouth hanging open slightly in ecstasy. Axel released his and they fell carelessly onto the pillows, sweating, with Roxas still making cute little noises as if he could still fell the pleasure.

After a few moments, Roxas moved onto Axel's chest, looking at his through glassy loving eyes.

"I think all happy endings should end with-" He kissed Axel passionately; slowly. "-I love you." Roxas smiled warmly as Axel replyed, "I love you too, my Roxy, my beautiful." He closed hi eyes as he whispered. "No one will ever hurt you Roxy. No one." He paused.

"Not even me."

Axel ran his fingers through the blonde's hair, hearing what sounded like a 'Thank you' before his breathing slowed. His own breathing slowed, and he slept pleasantly, feeling his lovers' warm body against his. For the first time…

He was in love.


End file.
